1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly combined with stair.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Slide is a common entertainment facility. The conventional slide has a climbing section, a platform, and a sliding section. The conventional slide can be made of rocks, metal or plastic. The slide made of rocks or metal is stable and durable, so the slide made of rocks or metal is often placed in a park or a playground for the public. The slide made of plastic is light and is easy to transport, so the size of the plastic slide is reduced and is placed in an indoor playground for the children. However, the conventional plastic slide occupies the indoor space and is placed on the ground by its weight, so the conventional plastic slide is not firmly fixed on the ground. Children are exposed to risks when playing on the plastic slide.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a clamped slide assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.